City of Guilds
by Klondike Overlord
Summary: When all the wizards and magic users returned to Ravnica, they ended up splitting the city into 10 guilds. All having their different beliefs and all trying to gain dominance over all of Ravnica. As a new guildmage enters the city, they will stop at nothing to gain his assistance. Or kill him... A MTG AU. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfiction! Hope it's good to you guys. Anyways... Let's get started!~**

* * *

Character Roster (Possible change):  
Shenzin- Sword Force  
Ara- Sakura Devanam  
Elsword- Rune Slayer  
Aishia- Elemental Master  
Rena- Grand Archer  
Raven- Reckless Fist  
Eve- Code Empress  
Chung- Deadly Chaser  
Noah  
Amelia  
Lime

* * *

_Ravnica. The birthplace of all magic and used for all purposes. From entertainment to war, this was where magic was all powerful. Of all types, 5 elements were the base of all magic. Fire, Water, Nature, Light, and Darkness. Each with their own creator (called plainswalkers) and their own beliefs. At the year 2020, the residents of this world have decided to share the belief of two elements of magic, thus creating the ten guilds. All trying to gain the supremacy over each other. Now another unproclaimed guildmage enters in the world of Ravnica. With the arrival of this newbie, the ten guilds have also been informed of this new guildmage. Now they will all stop at nothing to either welcome him into their guild, or even kill him._

**POV: Shen**

Entryways: All sealed. Apartment: Empty. Guild information: On the desk in my room. So it begins... Day one. Is there really anything else to do anymore? Might as well go back to sleep.

"Ahhh! Dammit!" a girl's voice yells. I unlock the door and peek through. I take a sigh of relief to the fact that it was only Ara. At the same time I was worried.

"What do you want? You know exactly what day it is right?"

"Can't your best friend say hi? Besides, you have my guild spear. Did you finish sharpening it?"

"Okay one, I keep telling you, I AM NOT YOUR PERSONAL BLACKSMITH! Second, that's not all you came here for. You're an officer for the Boros legion. That means that you're here to try to recruit me,"

"You can't be serious... I'm not here for that. I just want my spear and I'll leave,"

"You were never a good liar. If you're really not here to recruit me, then why do you have 2 signets with you? Only one is given to a guildmage and only people that are trying to recruit are given two for the other person,"

"Uhh..."

"Yeah thought so,"

"Okay, you got me... Aurelia sent me. Now can I please have my spear so that I can leave. I promise I will," Against any further thought and judgement, I decided to let her in. After all, she is my best friend and I trust her more than anyone. It couldn't hurt to let her in. I unlock the locks (all 62 of them), unsealed the electric barrier and let her in.

"Thank you~,"

"Make it quick. I don't want you here long..." She rolls her eyes and continues to my closet to get her spear. I was still in my pajamas so i decided to change while she was getting her stuff. Hmm... If I'd give my time of survival without a guild right now, I'd give myself about a week. Ara then barges in my room and looks at me with a sorta worried face.

"What? And have you ever heard of knocking?" I hiss...

"Be honest. Have you chosen your guild yet?"

"What are you-"

"Tell me!"

"No. Jeez you must be hell bent on getting me in the Boros..."

"You think?! So why won't you join my guild?"

"Do you really think that I would just join the guild that my friend is in just because? And besides you're not doing a good job of convincing me anyway. Give me three good reasons to join your guild and I might consider..."I'm starting to get annoyed at this. Well... this is all week or at least until I choose my guild so I might as well get used to it...

"Ok one, the Boros Legion is the strongest guild in Ravnica. Second, for you, being a smart guy and a vigilant warrior, your only option is to pick the ones that have a element of fire or water,"

"That means that my best choice isn't Boros. You know good and well the guild that hold both. But I'm still not jumping to conclusions. Continue,"

"Third, if you joined the Legion, I could..." She now has a slight blush on her face.

"Ara, finish the sentence... You could...?"

"I-Its nothing. You're hard to convince anyway. I'll just go,". She then headed for the door as silent as can be until she got to the door.

"Ya' know... you're going to have to make a choice sooner or later... Just promise me this. Let your guild be an ally to the Legion," She then gave me a warm smile and left. I'm still wondering about her third reason. What was she blushing about and why couldn't she just say it flat out. She tells me everything embarrassing or not. Seeing how me and wondering about this was gonna waste time, I decided to shrug it off for the time being and go look at the guild information. I walk back to my room to get my papers and sat on the couch to look at them. First on my list: Selesnya Conclave.

_The Conclave believe that the strength of a group is more than the strength of an individual. This guild is also the most generous. The guild masters word is always final say and all guild mates __will__ believe and act the same way according to the way you are placed._

Okey... no... I placed it off to the side and just left it alone. That guild sounds just horrible... My doorbell rings again. When i open the door this time, the one thing running in the back of my head is why is an elf here? I don't like to hang around elves at all, and its not because of the war in the Inris plane. I generally don't really like elves because they bore me to death and on top of that their belief in nature goes completely overboard to the point where they really don't like anything that will upset the cycle of nature... and those things need to be done away with... by any means.

"What is Amelia thinking? Letting a Dragon join the Conclave?" she whispers under her breath. Even though I did hear her, I decided to let it go because I'm not joining anyway.

"What are you whispering under your breath? Are you talking about me?" Her focus turns to me and she gives a welcoming smile to me.

"Sorry. Just a mental note to talk to my older sister. Anyway, my name is Rena, officer and soon to be administrator of the Selesnya Conclave. Since you are now a registered guildmage, we would like to welcome you to the world of guilds. Also if you haven't chosen your guild yet, the Selesnya are always looking for new recruits,"

"Sorry not interested..."

"B-but you made that decision so quick! Shouldn't you think on the offer first,"

"I looked at your guild file. It doesn't sound like a good choice for me. Besides, one, I'm half dragon and the majority of the guilds race are elves. Second your nature and light. I'm water and fire. You do the math..."

"If you join, we could easily teach you nature magic and-"

"No... I'd rather stick with my type of magic. Nature magic bores me. I told you already im not intrested. Can you just leave? I'm busy right now,"

"Typical of a dragon. No common sense," I hear her say under her breath.

"Okey this I'm not letting that slide. Leave!"

"Why are you so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn. I'm using a thing called free will. And I really don't see why you're still trying. I've said no 3 times and my minds made up. Leave now!"

"If you don't, any enemy to the conclave must be done away with..." She then pulled out her bow in an attempt to kill me. "Last chance..." Ten minutes I've wasted on this chick and now I have to fight her. I sigh in disappointment. "I'll give you ten seconds. Your choice. Join, or die"

"It just goes to show that I really don't matter when I"m now threatened into a guild. I'll say it one more time..." I rush her into the nearest wall and conjure an ice sword. "...No. Now leave before I kill you," She starts trembling and runs off. Honestly I'm contemplating if i should go into hiding forever and just not pick. This guild stuff is seriously starting to sound like a pain. Well back to the guild sheets. Next up the Dimir.

_The Dimir are known for their espionage skills and their ability to gain massive amounts of knowledge. They reside in the undercity and want to take control of Ravnica from the shadows. Waiting for the right time to strike with their advantages._ Hmmm... maybe...

Next the Orzhov. _Belief in money and that whoever has the most, has all the power. They are questioned for taking part in slavery but the always deny it. People of Ravnica still have their speculation about their ever-standing answer. NOTE: This guild does not recruit anybody in the middle class and lower._  
Well I can't get in that one anyway. In the no pile it goes. Hmm... I'm beginning to think that Boros really is my best choice right now...

"Hey. You left your door unlocked," Chung said in my ear in the creepiest voice possible. I turn around slightly startled.

"How's it goin' neighbor?"

"Just seein how the newly found guildmage is doing. By the way, have you picked yet?"

"Nope. I'm looking through all of the guilds right now. You might wanna get out of the apartment. With the guild that want to persuade, there are the those that want to kill me,"

"They're not after me. If they attack, I'm not in danger. In your presence or not."

"Why is that? I've always wondered why,"

"Well seeing that I'm not a guildmage yet, if I'm even attacked, they are readily detained and sent to the detention sphere for at least 7 years, sent to "The Pit" or the Rakdos coliseum, or even executed. Currently your free game. Sucks to be you~"

"Thanks man. You always know how to cheer me up," I say sarcastically.

"No problem. Now I gotta go. See you around if you're not dead in the next few days,"

"Okey. Peace,"

"Oh and by the way, you need to lock your door dude,"

"I'll get to that..." Ok last one then I go eat something. Golgari.

_The Glogari Swarm believing in using the circle of life to the fullest. Scavanging through the undercity getting the scraps that people leave behind and using them as if it was their own. With their recent mastery in black magic and reanimation, they curreny hold the most guild members. It is also note worthy that they are the second most to take part in guild member murder._

More nature magic... again no... And I really don't want to become a criminal. Well that's 5 down. It's 2:00 now. Time for lunch. My phone starts ringing. I look and see who it is. Ara? I thought she was in the middle of doing some patrol right now? I wonder what's up.

"Hello?"

"Shen...Get out of... house... Golgari... coming to..." The call completely disconnected. Right as soon as i put my phone down, my door goes flying down the hallway and then broke the door leading to my bathroom along with itself. The smoke clears and I see some guy with his left arm looking like its been made out of vines and decomposed parts of a tree.

"This kid is the person I have to kill? Hmph. This is gonna be easier than I thought,"

"Who are you? And what do you mean kill?!"

"My name's Raven. Me along with some of the swarm have come to kill you," Well, saw this coming. If I'm lucky, I could make a break for the undercity from my window in my room. That sounds like a plan to me. But I'm guessing that I'm surrounded anyway. I don't have that many options. That one sound the best also.

"Hey. Are you gonna just stand there? Could you atleast scream or fight back?"

"..."

"Jeez... How boring... Swarm! Get him!" All my windows in the front room broke and everything from living fungus to shamans flooded the room. As for me, I grabbed the last 5 guild papers and the considering pile and ran like hell to my bedroom. My survival limit just went from a week to 2 days. Great...

* * *

**Prepare for the next chapter in 3 years! :D Just kidding. But with my in ability to keep focus, it might be a while. So just saying. if i don't upload soon just know, it's all my fault Q_Q. Well I'm out. Peace Peeps. ~Le Poof~**


	2. Chapter 2: Hunted

**Shen: …..**  
**Chung: What's wrong with you?**  
**Shen: I'm still bent about Madoka Magica... Worst... ending... ever... e.e**  
**Elsword: Didn't you finish that a few weeks ago?**  
**Shen: YES! AND I STILL HATE THE ENDING!**  
**Aishia: What was so bad about the ending? o.o?**  
**Shen: IT WAS TOO HAPPY! QAQ I MEAN, IF EVERYONE DIES BUT MADOKA, I MEAN COMMON! MAKE THEM ALL DIE! D**  
**Rena: You're crazy... ._.**  
**Shen: YOU watch the anime. And see what I mean. .**  
**Chung: I think you might want to start the chapter before you start ranting... O.o**  
**Shen: Yeah... I think I should...**

* * *

**Before I begin. I would just like to say shout out to my first 3 reviewers:**  
**Flaming madman**  
**Lolita Saber Yumi (Btw Yumi, I suck at intros. It might make more sense to you sooner or later :D)**  
**Tsurara-Oikawa Chan**  
**Thanks again! :D Now, let chapter 2 commence!~**

* * *

**_Hunted_**  
**POV: Shen**

Let me just say for the record, this is way too much for one guildmage. So with at least half of the swarm in and outside my apartment, my only choice it seems right now is to jump out the window in my room. I think I'd have a better chance at surviving that horde rather that squaring off aginst Raven. I grab my swords and my small bag and opened the window. Raven starts slamming on the door.

"You can't escape! We've got you surrounded!" I look down and the living fungus that was forming some sort of black elemental to reach me. This is getting tiresome. I summon my fire in my right hand and leap out. The elemental extending its black hand to catch me. I aim my inflamed hand to its head.

"Blaze Cannon" I unleash a huge flame and it reaches its head in an instant. Along with its slow tumble and burning, it started to break apart and decay even further than it already it at a fast rate. I use the flame to cover my escape and head straight towards the undercity of Ravnica. My gut tells me this is only the beginning...

**POV: Ara**

_One hour later..._

I arrive at Shen's apartment. Dammit! I'm too late! the whole left side of the complex is on fire and there's a decayed elemental in the parking lot. What happened here? A black and white haired male emerges from the smoke. None other than Raven...

"RAVEN!" I scream while charging toward him. I placed my spear at his neck. "What have you done with Shen?!"

"What have I done with him? Hehe. I didn't do anything," My grip tightens.

"Well where is he?!"

"From the looks of it, he's headed for the undercity. Dumb bastard,"

"..."

"If he's lucky, he'll be just captured and tortured. If not, he'll be dead within a few hours." I'm wasting time listening to him. I need to hurry. Shen, please be okey...

**POV: Shen**

_5:00pm_

I don't know where I am now... My general location: a swamp soon turning into a forest. Well it looks like I lost the Golgari for now. What do I do now? I guess look at the information while I got down time. Gruul look like a good start no that I'm in a forest.

_The Gruul are a very aggressive guild. They are even constantly fighting each other. To attempt to remedy this problem, the guild master split up the guild into clans. Each having their own guild hall in different places. The head clan, Skarrg, is where the main guild hall resides and where the guild master resides. The violent cyclops has given the Gruul one command. Destroy everything and leave only the trees and your destruction._

Not complete nature magic and it involves something I'm sorta good at. Another considering.

"He was here right?" said by someone behind me. I hide in a bush and listen in on their conversation.

"YES! How many times do i have to say it?!"

"Well I see no one in the forest. Get your facts straight stupid,"

"You calling me a liar?!"

"No but I am calling you an idiot!" The two begin to exchange blows for a good 30 seconds until they are stopped by a windmill kick to both of their faces. Another elf? Why is she in the Gruul.

"Both of you, get your shit together. He couldn't have gone far. Keep looking."

"Yes officer Lime..." they both say. I'm being hunted by the Gruul also? Can I not get a break.

"He's still here. I can sense it," And that the signal to get the hell out of here. But how? I can't draw attention... My stomach starts to growl.

"Wait what was that?" Lime notices the bush that I'm in slowly starts to move toward it. Shit! Gotta think fast... On top of the fact that I can't think straight if I'm hungry, it just makes the situation even worse. Okey Shen, prepare yourself. Get one good cyclone splitter in and make a break for it. I grab my greatsword, Rubious and pull it out of its sheath.

"Come on out little dragon boy... I'll won't hurt you...much..." I leap out of the bush. I swing my sword and send a huge gust of wind. All three of them sent flying backwards with the ice inflicting minor injuries. I'm once again running for my life... still hungry... I'm not gonna last long without food...

"Don't just sit there! Get off your ass and go after him!"

"But-"

"WHAT DID I SAY?! I swear I'll-" I'm out of earshot distance so i couldn't hear the rest of her yelling. I run past a tree with a flyer on it. I snatch it while I'm running and take a look at it.

_WANTED IN THE UNDERCITY: Shenzin Ziko. Dead or alive. Will pay high for the first person who subdues him._

Sonava... Oh common... it just went from 2 to 6 other guilds that are gonna come after me. I'm wanted...

"I found you!" An arrow with a intense spiral just misses me and tears apart the tree text to it. I take cover behind a random tree and take a while to catch my breath. Damn she's fast! Well at least this is an apple tree. So I grabbed an apple for later. Well... if there is a later.

"You can't hide!" She shoots the arrow again and rips apart another tree. She doesn't know where I am but I'm running out of trees... My only option is to fight her. Well its not like she's Raven. Not a problem. I draw both my sword and reveal myself. Lime turms to me.

"Ah, I see you got guts kid,"

"More that that,"

"Okey... Gimme your best shot!" I quickly charge forward and high slash her. She blocks with her bow and kicks me to the nearest tree. My mouth tastes like blood now.

"Never seen stronger wood before huh?" Her bow is wood?! What have the Simic been working on to make somthing like that? "Too bad I can't let you join the guild..." She grabs me by my collar and pins me to the tree I was up against. "Goodbye, little dragon boy," Her free hand begins to slowly approach my throat. ""No hard feelings right?"

"No..." I say. I grab the hand that was pinning me to the tree.

"Excuse me?"

"I will not let you..." I engulf my hand in my own flame. Making her scream and let go of me. As soon as I landed back on the ground, I tackle her to the ground and continuously and furiously punch her. I didn't care if she died.

"I heard a scream over here!" said by someone in the shadows. More people after me huh? Gotta move... I get off of her heavily bruised, broken, and bloody body and head for the mountains. As i continue on my way i look at the blood on my hands and thought to myself, "That felt kinda good,"

**POV: Ara**

_Approximately 2 minutes later:_

"Ara, no sign of Shen but we have found a guild member from the Gruul in pretty bad shape" They drag Lime's body towards me. It seems she's still breathing.

"Lime. Can you speak?" I ask.  
"He went towards the cult. Dragon boy went towards the cult..." She whispers. Dragon boy? she must be talking about Shen. He's been here. And from what Lime has said, he's going straight towards the cult.  
"What are we gonna do?"

" You along with the rest of the squad take her and anyone else that are severely injured to a hospital. I'm gonna go on ahead,"

"Roger that. Legion! Scout the area for anyone else!" Shen, please be safe...

**POV: Shen**

_7:00 pm_

That apple is still in my backpack. I don't have any downtime right now.

_You seem troubled. What's wrong?_

Great I'm hearing voices now...

_You're not crazy. Well not completely._

"Who are you?!"

_Who am I? None other than Niv-mizzet._

"Why are you in my head. Don't you know that I'm running for my life."

_I can see that. But I can't help but see the way you fight. So random and disorienting..._

"What does that have to do with anything? Common dude cut to the chase..."

_My aren't we impatient. Well as you know, I am the guild master of Izzet. Have you looked at our info yet?_

"No I haven't got a chance to..."

_Do it now while you have some time. I think you'll find what we do quite to your liking_.

If it was gonna make him leave then fine.

_The Izzet League are the ones that tend to Ravnica's infrastructure, (water supply systems, sewers, heating systems, boilers, roadways, etc). In addition to their infrastructure work, they are also great and sometimes mad enenirs and physicans who often have short attention spans. This is partailly the reason that them being in cahrge of the infastructure is a bad thing sence some expiriments have severe results such as portals to nothing and destruction to the city. Unlike the other guilds, the Izzet do not strive for control of the city and plane of Ravnica or power at all. However, these mages are still a force to be recond with in guild wars. The dragon Niv-mizzet recently has demanded the guild to research more destructive magic. Reasons are still unknown._

This actually sounded like a guild I would want to join. Besides, the other 6 want to kill me and others I do not wanna join.

"Niv,"

_What is it?_

"Where's the main guild hall?"

_Nivix? Not too far from here. Over these mountains and across the plains of Avacyn._

"Okey I can get there in a hour. Just nee to cross this volcano,"

_Check again. This isn't a volcano._

I turn to my left. There I see the blood stained, Crimson red gate with their symbol on it. This is the Rix Maddi... The mail guildhall for the cult of Rakdos. A thrown sword comes across my face. And at least 200 cultists are charging at me.

_You can fly right?_

"I'm too tired from all this running around I've been doing," I continue to stare at the mob of people charging at me. Doing my best to get any kind of idea I have left. I'm screwed...

_Common... DO SOMETHING!_

I see a faint triangle appear in front of me. The mob came to a screeching halt.

"Fire... I hate fire..." said someone in the distance.

"Secret art: Younga way" Something slammed into the wall and broke the barrier and smashed the whole front side of the walk way. I see that Ara made it too. It rained bodys for a good 5 seconds.  
"Shen!" Ara tackled me and began to uncontrollably squeeze me.

"Please stop... This hurts,"

"Oh Ara. Just in time..."

"Noah? What are you doing here?"

"Just welcoming our new guild mate," She reaches out her hand at me and smiles. "So what do you say?"

"Hold on. Shen doesn't want to join the Azorious, right?"

"Don't speak for him. So will you," Ara pushed me out of her arms and got in Noah's face completely infuriated by what she said.

"No...he...doesn't"

"Do you really want to fight me? Remember what happened last time?"

_Quick! Leave while you have the chance! _

Good Idea... I grab my backpack and do my best with the little energy to get to where Nivix was.

"This is it right?" I eat the rest of my apple and throw it off into the distance. I see the giant gizmo electrically charged Illuminating the whole front entrance. It was extremely moist and warm. The dragon sign had their quote written in the middle.

Enter those with the vision to create, and to the daring, release their creations.

* * *

**Wow faster update than I expected... O.O**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is at least 2 months later than I would have orginally uploaded... I finished drafting in August and then... The world exploded on my end. Also ignore some of my grammar errors. iPad typing with the keyboard I'm using is still hard and and also being half asleep makes it worse. *o***

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Initiation(Sorta)_**

POV: Shen  
"This is Nivix right?"

_Well it's the bottem floor but the giant smoke cloud is blocking the view to the top. That and it's night time._

Well he did show me the right place. When looking at the huge electrified tower, I thought that it would probly kill me if I even got close to it. So note to self. Don't get close to that tower.

_That's just the generator. It's lethal to any normal human being but a mage could handel the shock._

"I still don't trust that. I would like to keep my sanity for as long as I can,"  
That's what the all say. I'm gonna say that your mentality will last at least a week.

"So what do I get if I win?" I say sarcastically.

_Just keep walking. You're 20 meters away._

He was right looked straight and saw the huge circular door that had the huge dragon symbol covering the whole door. Allong with teh accompanying red and blue tubes that where on seprate sides. I reach for the door, only for it to open for me by viloent winds. It almost hit me.

"Move, dammit! Move!" Said someone running out the door with a beaker with a lavender liquid in it.

_You seriously might want to move. People running with beakers isn't a good sign._

He more or less just threw the beaker out the door and in my general area so that forced me to duck. The beaker flew across my head and crashed on the outside pavement. The lavender liquid then turned into lightning, transformed into spinning discs of flame, and as soon as it hits the ground, it transforms itself into water and freezes into little cubes. I could not explain that so the only logical thing to do is to ask Niv.

"So Niv,"

_What?_

"Explain"

_Just keep moving. I'll explain another time. Make a left to cut through the steam vents and you bee in the main guild hall in no time at all._

"What about that guy?"

_He's fine don't worry. He's probly used to it._

Okey now I'm absolutely worried. I walked throughout the orange colored hall and saw that fog or steam was comming out of a room to my right.

_Yes genius, those are the steam vents._

"I'm begining to think that you're trying to kill me like the others," I say while entering the vents. I would question the fact that this giant room is a vent but I've seen the things that the Izzet have built over the coures of a year. I don't question the logic that they have.

_If i was trying to do that, I would've sent a pack of wierds to go after you._

"You must not be as smart as you look then. You saw what I did to the Gruul's officer, right?"

_I know that... Then the next logical solution is to sent the Izmundi. They'll kill you easy._

"More officers?"

_More like admins._

"Well you got me there,"

_Yeah keep walking. Make a right at the next fork in the vents._

I come close to it and head towards it. Me being completly unaware about the surroundings soon yell in shock of the sudden incline. Tumbling down the vent, I finally land on my back.

"Ow..."

_That's for getting smart with me. Now look alive. You're at the center of the guild hall._

I look up. The tall celing had the vents going in all direction. Air was moist and warm everywhere. It kinda made me thing anotheer beaker of lavender liquid will explode again. The whole place didn't bother with paint. The walls were either cahrred on some parts. Stained with either purple, blue, red, or lavender (I think the worst color to see in this guild). For parts that weren't slathered with diffrent colors and the floor were just a bright brown.

"So explosive beakers get everywhere but the floor?"

_Floors are cleaned daily. Walls we clean once a week. Truth be told, you might see more portals to nothingness for a while and not a lot of chemistry._

"Should I be glad or scared?"

_Both. By the way... How do you like the stairway to the stratosphere._

"And people actually use that?"

_Only the ones that don't have a teleporter or that can't fly._

"Ah! A young warrior that's stumbles in out humble abode. What brings you here?" Said by the guy to the right of me. He wore yellow goggles and half of his hair completly white.

"An you are?"

"I am the Izzet Chronarch. I'm also the only one that talks to newbies or wanders like yourself. So state your bisnuess."

"Well I guess I'll be direct. I wanna join the guild," His expression turns dark and fierce. He brings both my head along with his.

"Listen lad, I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not? This guild seems-"

"Keep your voice down! Look, we're having trouble recruiting others due to some changes and unless you want to end up dead, I think it would be best if you left. You seem like a good fighter. Why not join the Boros or Grull?"

"No. One, The Grull almost killed me today and second, if I leave here without joining, I'lll be dead given 10 minutes,"

"I really can only hope that you survive. That's a problem that nobody will or can help you from. Heed my warning and just let this go. The administrator that is in charge of recruiting people doesn't really like new people. Well, more like hates them,"

"And this person is in charge of recruiting the new guildmages? Who's bright idea was that?"

"Master Niv,"

_Oh right... I did put her in charge of that. Well Shen, it seems that you are screwed._

"Wow Niv... Just wow..."

"Maybe come back in a week or so and-"

"I don't think you heard me when I said that I'll be killed if I leave now without being a part of a guild. I'm joining this guild without further question. I don't care who I have to fight to join! Nothing will stop me!"

"Who's this person that want's to desperately join the guild?" The dull roar of chatter all over the room came to a complete stop and everyones eyes were glued to the staircase in the middle. from there descended a girl that seemed close to my age with purple hair and with white and purple clothing that made her look like a school girl.

"So this is the one that's in charge of recruiting the newbies?"

"Yes. Her name is Aisha. Ranked one in the Izmundi and the strongest wizard here. That "nothing will stop me" s tatement is gonna cost you your life."

"Uhh... I'll try to fathom that..." She approaches me in disgust.

"So who are you, brave soul?"

"My name is Shenzin. Shen for short. I'm here to join the guild. I take it you're in charge of that?"

"You're right about that. So let's see..." I was scanned for maybe 30 seconds or longer. She didn't ask questions, nor did she say another thing to me. She just looked at me for a while. She looks at me and says "No".

"What,"

"I said no. You've wasted my time. Get out of my sight before I burn you alive. You have 30 seconds,"

"This is the part where you, how some of you say, GTFO," The Chronarch whispers in my ear. I didn't move. Not at all.

"Why aren't you moving? Just go now. She will kill you. I've seen her do it,"

"Ten seconds... Nine, eight, seven," About this time I got absolutely pissed. I've been targeted and almost killed by an elf, an entire cult and fucking plants...

_That look makes me think you're about to fight. I know that she's not thinking straight. Think you could hold her for maybe 2 minuets?_

"Three, two, one,"

"This will be interesting. Yeah Niv, I got this. One of us might be dead at that time though,"

_Fair enough... You've put you're life on the line just as much as she did her own. She's never fought a halfling before. I'm fascinated to find out who wins also._

"So you want us to fight to the death?"

_To some extent... Now, get ready she's gonna come at you now._

"Zero..." That's my que. I draw my sword from it's sheath. The drawing was quick enough for her to back away for the time being.

"Did you hear the part where I said "I don't care who I have to fight"? Besides, you don't look so tough,"

"You're dead kid," She clenches her staff even tighter. I put my sword into backhand and prepare to rush her. I can't be hasty in this fight though. I'm to injured to take as many hits as i usually can. Best to wait for her to make the first move.

"Common. Or was all that talk just a show?" Damn... She knows my condition. Time to improvise. I first throw a fireball the size of a soccer ball at her. Okey time to move. I curved around the fireball and pass it. Jumping to the nearest pole and back off I slash and follow up with a sweep of the ground hoping for her to step back. She ends up disappearing from the extent of my kick. "Hey idiot. You forgot something,". Just as planned. I summon my ice magic. Sending ice sphere of equal power towards my own blast. In turn creating a dense fog to cover me. I emitted a quick flare to get her attention. Fire goes through the dense fog. I begin to step forward and parry the blast. Hitting my top speed, I grabbed her by her shirt fast enough for her to not react."H-how did you-"

"I've been busy with other things than just becoming a magic user of ultimate power. Now, I'll give you one chance to redeem yourself, apologize or die,"

"Grr..."

"Okey then. Death it is,"

"Shen, that's enough," Niv interrupted. This time he wasn't in my head. I turn around and face the giant staircase. There stood a dark red with some purple shade scaled dragon with a wing span of at least 3 blocks. This huge dragon was Niv-Mizzet. Amazing...

"Master Niv! I was just telling him that he needed to leave,"

"Well that's a problem really. I was the the one that called him here,"

"You we're! But this guy isn't fit to join,"

"Not exactly the things that you want to say to the one that's holding you by your collar and ready to kill you. Anyway, I'm letting him join this guild. he's a great warrior to assist at guild wars and a pretty bright young man if i say so myself. If the stories that have been told to me are true. He's perfect for this guild. So Shen, if you would, let go of Aisha,"

"But Niv-"

"That's enough out of you! You're lucky I don't strip you of your number one rank in the Izmundi,"

"I-"

"WHAT DID I SAY?!" Normally that would've blew out my eardrums but IIII've been tampering with the sound system on my new computer and the first time I screwed up my ear got blown out. I've screwed up a lot in the time to make it better.

"So officially. Ahem... Shenzin, will you join the Izzet league?"

"Obvious answer, yeah I will,"

"Well then, I herby accept you in to-"

"NOOOO!" Someone interrupts. I'm soon tackled and on the ground. Okey Ara made it... Great. "Shen I heard explosions. Are you hurt?"

"No. Get off me. Your grip hurts,"

"Honestly... You legionaries are just reckless." Noah says while face-palming. So she has made it also.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I just caught up with you and our new guildmage."

"For the last time, he's not joining your guild. He's joining the Boros right?"  
Noah's focus turned toward me.

"There's no need to lie anymore. Just tell her the truth. It will only hurt for a while,"

"That sounds very deceiving and evil. Are you sure you're not a Dimir guildmage?"

"I assure you, you'll get to see your childhood friend. We are allies to the Boros after all," Ara, pissed once more put her spear to her neck and gave her a very intense stare.

"Get this straight, just because we are allies doesn't mean that we are friends," Noah is completely un phased by the spear. Instead, she smirks and freezes the spear's blade causing it to crack.

"I'm ready for round two whenever you are,"

_Whenever you want to end the argument just say something._ Yeah. I'm gonna do that now.

"Okey, that's enough out of both of you. I'm not joining either guild"  
"Then what guild are you joining?" Ara asks me.

"Im joining the Izzet league. That should be obvious given where we're at. Now could you let go of me?" That did noting to help the situation. All it did was make her even more pissed and turn her rage towards Niv.

"Okey firehead..."

"It's firemind to you,"

"What have you done with Shen? You obviously hypnotized him! Change him back! NOW!"

"Where is this coming from? I can't even do that... If you want a hypnotist, go ask a Dimir guildmage,"

"He's right Ara. I did come here out my own volition. So seriously, let go of me," I get away from her grasp by force and get back on my feet.

"You can't-"

"Ara, just stop trying. The Izzet is a fire element based guild just like the Boros. We can be allies and I can still talk to you like normal. And common, do you really think you can stop me if I almost killed the number one guildmage in this guild,"

"..."

"Okey then. Let it go. My decision has been made."

"Well that little altercation got in the way for a good 5 minuets. So, Shen, welcome to the guild,"

"The pleasure's mine,"

12:30

I walk into my home. I'm beyond tired right now. A note was on my table.

Dear Shenzin,  
I thought you wouldn't like it if your house was still infested with fungus and dead plants. I got some of my squad to clean up for you. Hope they did a good job!~ :)  
- Ara

Oh yeah that's right this my house was completely ransacked by the Glogari. Well all there is to do now is to go to sleep. I didn't bother with going to my room. I just passed out on my couch.

_Shenzin... You there...?_

"Niv get out of my dreams. You're messing them up."

_Are you having a good dream?_

"I always do,"

_Typical you. Most of the stories that he tells ma are true... Well good night~~_

"Wait what do you mean by typical?!" Too late. His magic energy was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**Yush! Chapter three tis done! **

**Post Note: I've been thinking that some of the phrases I'm gonna be using might be a little confusing. If that's the case, PM it to me and ill get back to you as soon as possible. On that note, I take my leave. ~Le Poof~**


End file.
